The objective of this project is to identify any cytologic characteristics of cells in culture that may be directly or indirectly associated with their neoplastic transformation in vitro, and then to utilize those cytologic characteristics for studying the induction of neoplastic transformation by chemical carcinogens, as well as for following the progressive, often very subtle changes associated with the spontaneous neoplastic transformation of cells in vitro.